wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for September 28, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. Typing this one up this morning, so it's liable to be short. I had another slow week this week, which I can largely blame on my workplace (they've got plans to move my department out to a new building and we got to see it this week; at any moment I expected Bill Lumbergh to come around the corner and ask me if I got the memo about TPS reports - let's just say I'm not thrilled about this move). I'm also doing a side project at the moment, also at work and a complete waste of time, which is eating into my time to work on the game but is something I'm enjoying. I might post about that at a later date. After adding terms from the previous week's translations to the lexicon, I started this last week by generating a stat block for John White et al.'s Leviathan-class Exploration Carrier from the Aces Club. The Leviathan was the last of the Confederation capital ships from the AceNet site that needed as stat block, and with no other Kilrathi or Border Worlds capital ships found I'll be going straight into the two Andorran Republic ships - the Zodiac and Raptor these next few weeks; I'll be building the Raptor this week. After that, it was back to translation work in Elegu Chapter 2.0 and mission building work in Chapter 2.1. Owing to the aforementioned projects and shenanigans at work, I didn't get a great deal done with the translation work this past week, with only three blocks of text completed - though to my credit one of those was the mega-block, which I finally finished on Thursday. A massive number of terms were generated this week - 45 new terms and 15 re-purposed terms corresponding to 93 terms in English, and that doesn't count the translations of the names of the various factions in Epsilon into Kilrathi, which also happened this week and which I'll need to add to the lexicon. A fair number of the new terms had to do with common weaponry in the WC universe - there are now terms for phrases such as "neutron gun" and "friend-or-foe missile". I also decided to formalize the sizes of military units, as they are referred to pretty heavily in Chapter 7.0 and they had no translations yet. I do need to go back through 7.0 and make sure all the terms there have translated phrases in the lexicon. At this point in Scene Five of Chapter 2.0, there are nineteen blocks of translation complete with thirty left to go and no syntactic reviews completed at the moment; when those are done I'll still have 42 blocks of text to translate in Scene Six. Meanwhile I can report some progress in Chapter 2.1; I spent the early part of the week organizing notes and working on the Chapter's structure. I did decide to add a couple of more encounter points to the early part of the adventure and slice up the plot a bit more - the question of "where is the group going to get some weapons so they can take over the ship" weighed heavily on my mind, but I think I've got that figured out at this point. By Thursday I was working on the Starting Notes section. My current thought is that in Chapter 2.1 the Starting Notes will come before the Mission Prologue, which is the pre-mission plot text; the idea there is to give the players a chance to introduce their characters to one another prior to the start of the campaign. My current plan is to put the Prologue ahead of the Notes for the rest of the missions but I may ultimately change that around if, as I get more into the campaign, it looks like that'd be a more efficient way of doing things. My Plan for this week - continue chugging along. Add the terms from this past week (a substantial list), work on the Zodiac-class, then get back to work with translation and mission planning. My side project at work should come to an end this week if all goes according to plan, so that should free some time back up for me to work on Elegy. Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on October 5th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts